Telmerack Vistan
Telmerack Vistan: description In Life: ' *'Name: Telmerack Vistan *''' Height 6' 1''' *'Age 1- 45' *'Hair': Black *'Eyes: blue' *'Race: Human' *'Profession: Apothecary' *'Weight: 158lbs' ''' ~Telmerack's Life~ 4,653B to 4698B '' ~Telmerack Vistan~'' 'Early Life: '''born year 4,653B to the Kingdom of Skyreach and was born in the Wolfwood to parents Argon Vistan and Elena Vistan. His father having been a simple apothecary and his mother an herbalist. Each of them were considered little more then everyday citizens, they did little to obey or disobey the laws. He was an only child, that sadly lost his mother Elena Vistan (4,659B) to disease at the age of 6 years old. For many years having grown up in the province of Wolf Province, he began tutelage under his fathers craft. In particular after the age of 2 his parents decided to settle in a small town on a hill named Ravenhill, the population consisted of 800 people. But for the most part Telemerack had a decent education, because his father wanted Telemerack to set out and achieve something meaningful in life. He reached his final apprentiship under his father at the age of twenty. While working for his father however his Social life suffered do to the fact that he was incapable of spending much time with many of the other children around town. Though his two best friends at a young age remained to be both Anau Senii and his sister Illayra Senii. They often spent much of thier time in the woods being careful to not be caught sneaking out at night. A year later his Father Argon Vistan passed away (4,674B) from the same disease that had killed his mother. This hardened Telmerack toward many of the towns people that showed little or no concern for his misfortune. Particularly the barkeep Tarn who thought he and his fathers trade was a rather purposeless one that did little for the people of Ravenhill. Nevertheless, overtime he fell in love with Illayra Senii. The feeling became quite mutual and it did little to hamper their relatioship with her brother. Considering how he had been caring for her since his parents aso had died of the plague. For many years bussiness went on as usual the yearly harvest was brought in and at least once of week he went and had a drink with Anau at the "Lecherous Maiden". Nearly 7 years after his fathers death, he married Illayra Vistan on a hill known as Vena's cairn in year 4,681B. It was during this time that Telmerack recalls often many a wonderful days spent with wonder as well as happyness, that he had not felt since his mother had been alive. They often went on picnics in the woods as well as swimming on the coast. However things took a turn for the worse on the year 4,698B. It is a year Telmerack has not forgotten, and he likely will as long as he remains to walk the world. That fall the mayor Odur Xuni had rumors being spread about him that he was unable to pay certain debts he owed to a group of cultist somewhere in the timberlands, and under these conditions the people of Ravenhill thought nothing of it, till rumors went out that in 3rd week of autumn. When several of the hunters sent to acquire the winter meat had not returned. As a result more hunters were sent out find them none of them returned which caused the mayor to organize a search party the result being that only one of the hunting dogs return bloodied and wounded and wimpering, and shorterly afterwards bleed out from a lack of medical attention. The concern instantly caused Odur Xuni to call for aid from Lord Borghild in the city of Wolfport to send for protection and reinforcements to protect the citizens. The courier left for 3 days and upon return informed the mayor that the people of Ravenhill would have to make due with thier own capacity of defenses. Telmerack of course went about his daily duties will little concern simply, because Illayra and himself had been very busy that year shipping in and out goods and bussiness had been good enough to him that he had managed to already gather his supplies for the winter. Enjoying his successful autumn evening he went and bought some flowers from a little girl who went and collected them at the graveyard. He also took the effort to make her favorite dessert Strawberrie struddle pie. In excitement at sunset set out on the town looking for her as he stopped to ask the local herald what was the loacl news. He heard strange sounds down the corridors of several of the alleyways and then suddenly several screams. He then ran for the nearest route to his home taking second street it was then that Telmerack fell to the ground and the world went dark. He awoke now cold and weak feeling it was still night fall, but the town was smoking with gray overcast skies and as he walked out onto the street he found the bodies of countless members of the town people, Skewed across the courtyard around the weepy fountain. The mayors house remained a pile of rubble and his immediate reaction then dictated that he had to find Ilyyra. He quickly ran to her brother Anau's house to see if they were there only to find that Anau's body was split in half on the side of one of the windows, holding a blood encrusted rusty sword. It was then that Telmerack wept for Anau had been his closest companion and friend for most of his life. But Illyra was no where to be seen he quickly went to see if she may have been at the Lecherous maiden but it had collapsed in on itself, and just outside on the ground lay his despised foe Tarn which he noticed now had been left to rot on the wayside a fitting end to a nusiance he thought. His final choice now was to check their home, but what he feared soo became the reality that he had never imagined. upon arriving he entered his home and there he found Illyra there on his bed burnt to a crisp holding a drawing she had made of both of them on thier wedding day. She was dead, in this regard Telmerack was devestated he had no idea who was responsible for the attack. But he in time would not let the attackers and the failure of Skyreach to intervene, to go unpunished particularly the people of Wolfport. Despite this he moved to bring both his friend and his beloved's body to the edge of the the Wolf Wood and returned home to gather supplies as he did this. The Sun dawned Spectacularly over Ravenhill which was easily exposed to a beautiful view to both the west and the east. It was then that Telemerack was wracked with horrible pain and he fled for cover within his home. Moments later he managed to gather his things and again attempt to walk back outside but to his horror he was again wracked with pain. It was then that Telmerack lingered for awhile inside his home wondering what had happened to him. Though he had noticed himself a bit more pale and his finger nails having grown unaturally long he had no Idea what had been done to him. Until he heard and smelt something from a distance, the slow beat of a human heart and the smell of warm blood making its way through someones veins and he was filled with an uncontrollable hunger, a feeling of lust and hedonistic pleasure that he had never felt before. He then heard voices and from what he could make out in his sudden starvation was that they were guards. He then realized after a few moments of what he had become. He had often heard tales of horrific creatures that stalked the night and drank human blood, but had just believed them to be mere fair tales that the bards used to scare naughty children and now he realized he had become the monster doomed to his thirst. He then quickly set about to try and avoid the guards by grabbing the rest the burial bandages, he had stored in the cupboards and quickly covered his hand and arms as well as his face and grabbed his grey cloak to steal into the night. But before he could leave his home it was too late. A guard walked right in and said "Stop in the name of Skyreach! Who are you?" The Hunger now was too great, to insufferable to resist and then maddness seized Telemrack. He was drawn to the deep beating throb in the mans chest the flush of crimson in the mans face, the sound of liquid moving it, overwhelmed Telmerack and now he could not control himself. The guard was instantly set upon without warning and pinned to the ground as fate would have it the guard lost his weapon upoin impact. Quickly Telmerack reached for the man's thigh and to the guards horror he watched as two massive fangs appeared and imbedded themselves into his flesh, the guard screamed but to little avail and was unable to escape as the guard struggled and rolled about smashing several glasses to the floor. There then was a rush of feet running in Telmeracks direction that both of them could hear but it mattered not to Telmerack the hungered had to be satiated. But it was too late, the guard weakened and his eyes drew dark and lisltessly his strength gave out as he dropped lifelessly to the ground a dry husk of what he once was. It was in that moment that Telmerack looked up to see a man in the doorway dressed in red garb and armor with a a symbol of a Lion on his shield as he entered the room with 4 guards, he looked to be of Noble lineage. He instantly then said "You Abomination your responsible for these peoples lives you devoured them, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth!" This of course only solidified Telmeracks hatred and never again, did Telmerack forget that mans face vowing to bring ruin to his family and all those who loved him. He would pay for his lack of vigilance and his lack of understanding of this Telmerack was certain. Telmerack quickly then growled and shrieked and leaped out the window savagely on all fours, and the guards were outright shocked and before they could gather themselves Telmerack was gone. Telemrack then carried the corpses of his beloved wife and friend to the place he loved most "Venas Cairn" on "the Mountain of Mists." This place would remain Telmeracks home for many years though deep in the wolf wood it would no longer be deemed a hallowed place. In the years to come it would come to be known as "The Mountain of Devouring Mists." Because Telmerack often left the dead dry corpses of his victims on the foggy parts of the mountain to ward off would be tresspassers. It was here that Telemerack often worked making potions and posions in his small cave on the mountain and it was here that he plotted his revenge. In time the bounty hunters stopped looking and some even became victims themselves and even the wolves began to avoid that region of the woods. For too many of thier own kind had been caught unawares, by the cloaked figure in the night. To be continued... The Winter year's 4699B to 4722B and The Beginning of Undeath. A year after first living on the mountain of mists on the Western Edge of the Howling range Telmerack's life did not become any easier and though the cold no longer bothered him, the winter had become fierce far more than in any time that he could remember. Though he was hardly bothered since he lived in the caverns of the cairn and no longer truely felt the harshness of the cold. He instead didnt care much and spent much of his time reading about languages that few understood often he acquired these strange tomes from the dead tresppassers that dared walk the end of the range, but of course Telmerack didnt often get hungry enough to leave the caverns. But when he did he would scoure the woods and the mountain savagely on all fours lurking in the dark and would hunt particularly at night, preying on the camps of would be adventurers as well as people that happened to get lost in the woods. In this regard Telmerack had become widely hated by the locals though no one knew his actually name the people of wolf provience referred to him as the "Night Stalker". This creature, the Bards said, walked the land every several moons and no one that happened to be traveling those parts was safe. But Telmerack just found it easier to steal people in their sleep, He treated the animals with the same regard. '''It was strange however considering that Telmerack spent alot of his time taking their treasure and burying it in the deep recesses of the tomb and carried little for it other then his enjoyment of hoarding it.'' The Winter though made it difficult to leave his home at times however because the blizzard soemtimes forced him to dig his way out. Then he would also be forced to dig his way back in, His nose searched for the stench of death being his only savior at times when the weather was too hideous for a mere mortal to endure. Telmerack spent his time frivolously sewing fur blankets and things that were at least comfortable, but he at times was still agitated by the sheer incapablity to ever be warm. He even tried making some food at times but it never really was at all satisfing like the crimson trails that would often be left in his wake. Worst of all Telmerack had difficulty tolerating the smell of a wounded animal or person without feeling the need to end their suffering himself, even if they were miles away. It often proved an annoying distraction that he could only tolerate for a few days if the smell peristed it became unberable and he would hunt the helpless creature just to make it stop. This at times prevented him from much of the research and plotting that he felt he needed to accomplish to be done to the people of Wolfport. He also began reading two tomes on incantations he found the most interesting inside the cairn, and at times practiced these minor things of the dark arts alone in the Solitude of the cairn. His social skills, of course, suffered terribly under this Isolation. Th''ey were clearly bad when in particular on the autumn of the year 4708B a group of soldiers marching through the woods that had banners he had never seen before encountered him returning home from getting a snack. The Leader whom was carrying an axe made of a some sort of black metal happened upon Telmerack as he had just acquired his snack for the day a small hare whom had proved to be a challenge to catch. Something Telmerack had enjoyed imensely for the chase was sometimes the most entertaining, he had always liked to labor for his food and this was no exception. The leader then stated "You Stop!: This Telmerack was not accustomed to, for it had been 9 years without social contact that didnt include screaming or struggling and this rather shocked Telmerack. Mostly because worst of all his presentation not only made him look savage, but for some reason they weren't assaulting him on sight. This rather confused Telmerack, because certainly the locals had marked him for life as a monster. So clearly he thought to himself they were unaware of his reputation as a blood thirsty killer. Telmerack did stop but made no motion of fear in the slightest. He simply climbed one of the trees with the hare and waited patiently as the man and his men approached. The man then said, "I demand you tell me which village you are from!" Telmerack gurgled with laughter as a madman would do as the blood of the hare seemed to seep from the raw flesh and Telmerack's mouth also seemed to drip of it. Telmerack did his best at that moment not to show them his teeth, because it was too risky and after covering his face for a few seconds managed to not reveal himself. Though he appeared disgusting and the guards looked revolted that he was eating the hair raw they still did not react to his movements. He then chuckled, "I am from Ravenhill and you are?" The Commanding guard then said, "I am Ranuk Yogulk from 'The Kingdom of ''Frostfell (DM says not name of Kingdom)' and your name is?" Telmerack then chuckled again appearing somewhat deranged. Which left the guards more wary now since some of them moved their hands to their hilts. But Telmerack simply told him his name and to his suprise again they did not know it. It was then that Telmerack knew they had to be foreigners because they were unaware of just who they were dealing with. Ranuk then appeared rather concerned and quizzical and said, "It is strange we have never heard of town named Ravenhill. though the war has destroyed many towns". Telmerack was shocked having had no idea there had been a war, but a bit of glee entered his eye as he was glad to hear of Skyreaches' people suffering. Ranuk then asked, "Where is it exactly?" and Telmerack pointed and anwered, "Westward on the hill overlooking the coastal beaches its at least a two day walk". Ranuk then said, "Ive been there but there are only ruins are you telling me that was you home?" Telmerack answered, "Yes it was once, however it has been ruins for sometime now." Strangely Ranuk asked, "could you take us to where you live now?" Telemerack answered with, "No. I may live in the Timberlands, but who said I live with its people!"'' Telmeracks icy gaze stared down upon them, but then his eyes glinted as his gazed then stepped into the distance and then angrily he snarled for it was then that the horizon began to glow somewhat and Telmeracks patience had run thin. ''For the accursed orb of fire was rising and he was most unhappy to see that. The sheer rudeness of Telmerack left the guards uneasy, as well as how his skin was so pale and his nails so long. The guard then asked "How long have you traveled these woods?" "Oh these are the Woods of the Wolf and so you should ask the Wolves", Telmerack then giggled with sheer glee, and then he added "not its bussiness not its concern why does it ask us? Does it expect something for nothing in return?" Ranuk was clearly insulted and then said, "You're coming with us now! Were taking you to Fort Cabrict!" Telmerack chuckled, "Clearly it has no Idea where it has traveled, and clealry it has no Idea who it is talking to." Telmerack then gave out a hideous laugh and then to their horror Telmerack's claws snapped a large branch in half and his Teeth came to bare and the guards looked on in disgust as each fang prturded dripping with blood. Telmerack then spoke, "It has traveled so far from home only to be eaten!" They quickly razed their swords and Ranuk his axe and Telemrack lept from the tree on all fours and ran into the dark. The guards quickly lit their torches in hot pursuit but to their dismay they had left bows behind ''expecting to simply be on patrol not and open fight to be continued....'' Category:Telmeracks Life Category:The Winter years